


Glimpsing

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, cowt!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".





	Glimpsing

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".

**Colors**

Quando inizia il lungo e difficile processo che ha studiato in uno dei tomi più antichi, Manila sente letteralmente fluire via una parte della sua energia vitale: i colori intorno a lei si affievoliscono e sbiadiscono, fino a diventare marroni, grigi e poi neri; il suo corpo inizia a tremare, il suo respiro a farsi corto, e la paura a montare inesorabile nel suo battito cardiaco. La Creazione non è un processo che può essere interrotto a piacimento: o si riesce a materializzare in ciò che ha visualizzato con l'occhio della sua mente, quello che le permette di vedere nello spazio e nel tempo, o si fallisce nel tentativo. E Creare un intero mondo, squarciando il delicato tessuto spazio-temporale per riprodurre ciò che ha immaginato, è un'ambizione in cui poche Veggenti si sono cimentate - nessuna nel suo tempo, beninteso.

Poi all'improvviso la morsa che minaccia di spezzarla come un fragile giglio si spezza, e i colori esplodono nella sua vista - rossi, rosa, gialli, bianchi, verdi a perdita d'occhio, vividi e meravigliosi, un tappeto di fiori sotto i suoi piedi, un turbinio inebriante di petali profumati che pervade l'aria. "Glaevia", mormora felice, aggirandosi tra le fantastiche specie floreali che è riuscita a far scaturire dal nulla con la sua energia, prima di rendersi conto che il suo successo è dovuto a una dimenticanza di non facile risoluzione, un particolare che avrebbe richiesto l'ultima oncia di magia che l'ha tenuta in vita. Intorno a lei, distese di stupende creazioni vegetali, una prigione floreale da cui non c'è uscita né scampo.

Un essere meno potente sarebbe inevitabilmente intrappolato in quella conca fiorita. A Manila basta rifiatare per lunghi minuti, riacquistando lentamente la magia spesa in quel processo così azzardato, prima di schioccare le dita e ritrovarsi al di fuori di Glaevia, un passo più indietro del varco che ne permette l'accesso, ma non l'uscita: ne sigilla il passaggio con un incantesimo, prima di tornare su Tanit.

*

"Tu sei completamente pazza," commenta Metacomet, giocherellando con i suoi capelli quando Manila le racconta cosa ha fatto. "E se avessi fallito?"

"Non lo so," ammette Manila con uno scrollone delle spalle, e si allunga per baciarlo sulle labbra. Le lenzuola sono fresche, sottili sulle loro pelli, e Metacomet è una macchia di colore brillante tra quel candore di lino. "Forse ero certa che non avrei fallito, anche se non vedevo il mio successo."


End file.
